Something of Interest
by jenny0198
Summary: Fusco and Shaw's luck runs out


**From:** pdonnelly-HS  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Don,

I've been told to finish up too – always more bad guys to catch. Got a call from Zhirova too, thanking me and you for our efforts (not that we did much). Guess I'll be in the new boss's good books for a while.

She hinted, not directly of course, that Fusco and Sameen were part of a bigger operation. She said "their numbers came up" in a way that I think means something. I don't know what.

Anyway it's all done. Thanks for the help Don and be sure to call me if you are in DC.

Regards

 **From** : dstills-NYPD  
 **To** : pdonnelly-HS  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Pete,

I've been told to wrap this up now you've caught the bombers and they've admitted the Fusco/Sameen killing. Damn, this was looking to be a real juicy case.

Hey, I got another alias – Sameen Shaw – from Fusco's son. He confirmed that she and Fusco were tight and worked together for a long time; what on he didn't know (or wouldn't say). Fusco's son works for IFT as a lawyer – coincidence?

Regards

 **From:** pdonnelly-HS  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Don,

Thanks for the info, I've got some too. I ran those aliases you sent and found that 30 years ago Sameen Groves was named as next of kin to… Genrika Zhirova – the CIA's deputy director and rumoured next head of HS. Zhirova was just a child then so whatever's going on; it's not a CIA thing.

Yesterday we received an anonymous email about the bomb factory, giving a list of persons and current whereabouts. It's the sort of thing Fusco would have sent, maybe his and Sameen's group (whoever they are) want some payback. Not that I mind.

Regards

 **From** : dstills-NYPD  
 **To** : pdonnelly-HS  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Pete,

More info on this Sameen woman: I checked closed cases and her prints show up at crime scenes going back years and often the lead detective on the case was none other than Lionel Fusco. Generally Fusco solved the case though so maybe the intel that he sent you originally came from her. Mostly the evidence was so overwhelming that Fusco got a confession and "Guilty" plea so none of the evidence was needed in court and no one bothered to check the prints.

Regards

 **From:** pdonnelly-HS  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Don,

Yes, the NYPD might be told to hand it over to us. I played a hunch and looked into Fusco's detective business. It turns out that he was just an employee; the business is actually owned by a chain of shell companies in the Cayman Islands, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. I wondered who would bother to hide ownership of a small-time PI so cross-checked the shell companies. Some of them relate to IFT which took over Apple a few years ago and might make a play for Microsoft. As you probably know they are a big federal IT supplier.

It looks like Fusco was working for some real heavyweights but why? Why would IFT need a small-time PI? Actually IFT's ownership is somewhat opaque too. Maybe there's a Mr. X behind IFT who added Fusco to his operation and just made use of the existing set-up - maybe Fusco _was_ Mr. X. Hmm, that can't be true: Fusco was an NYPD detective for years and you don't build a global IT company in your spare time.

Maybe it doesn't matter – Fusco helped to protect this country and just ran out of luck.

Regards

 **From** : dstills-NYPD  
 **To** : pdonnelly-HS  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Pete,

Sorry to cause problems for you in DC. We've traced the woman back through DMV, employment records, and the like and found multiple aliases – Sameen Grey, Sameen Groves, Sameen Cole to start with – covering decades. I'm guessing that "Sameen" was her real name and that the second names had some significance to her (people generally choose aliases that relate to them in some way). She was hiding from someone or something, maybe her old outfit?

Do you think your bosses will ask us to lay off the case?

Regards

 **From:** pdonnelly-HS  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Don,

Thanks for letting Tony come down and view the scene. Regarding the other body, that throws up some problems. All I can say is that her name is ****** **** and used to work for the *** and they've thought she was dead for the last 30 years. The "*" are from this other agency so I truly don't know her name or who she worked for.

Actually you've stirred up an ants' nest - a LOT of people are sniffing around. Maybe Fusco was an asset elsewhere too.

Regards

 **From** : dstills-NYPD  
 **To** : pdonnelly-HS  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Pete,

Sure, send a guy. We haven't ID'ed the other body but it looks like she's one of ours (see below). Can you share anything?

Regards

 **From:** medicalexaminer-NYPD  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : Case: Fusco and unknown woman

Don,

We can confirm that the male body is Lionel Fusco. The woman's prints are on IAFIS but redacted – probably ex-military or 1 of the 3-letter agencies. Both died from multiple gun-shots.

 **From:** pdonnelly-HS  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Don,

We got an email from Fusco about a suspected Bronx bomb factory a couple of days ago. He said he'd confirm it later. I guess this is the confirmation.

As he's dead there's no harm in saying that Fusco was a valuable asset to Homeland Security. He's given us plenty of intel over the years; right from when he was in the NYPD (he was a long-time asset even when I joined 10 years ago). We tried to recruit him many times but he always said he preferred to work alone. His stuff was always solid so we let him carry on. Can I send a guy along to see what happened?

Regards

 **From** : dstills-NYPD  
 **To** : pdonnelly-HS  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Pete,

Are you psychic? Yes, we're looking into a shooting and one of the bodies is Fusco, a registered PI in the city. He used to be NYPD too. There're traces of Semtex and other stuff in the warehouse. We're checking the other body - it's a woman; Middle-Eastern looking so could be a bad guy, although she's in her 50s or 60s – pretty old to be a jihadi.

Regards

 **From:** pdonnelly-HS  
 **To:** dstills-NYPD  
 **Subject** : RE: Something you might be interested in

Don,

If it's to do with Lionel Fusco, I'm definitely interested.

Regards

 **From** : dstills-NYPD  
 **To** : pdonnelly-HS  
 **Subject** : Something you might be interested in

Pete,

Just a heads up, we've found something in the Bronx that might be of interest to you guys, could be a bomb factory. Further details to follow.

Regards


End file.
